


Демон Шарпа

by anchan_uk



Category: Sharpe (TV), Sharpe Series - Bernard Cornwell, The Prophecy (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anchan_uk/pseuds/anchan_uk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Некоторые души более упрямы, чем другие</p>
            </blockquote>





	Демон Шарпа

**Author's Note:**

> Translation into Russian of [Sharpe's Demon](http://splix.livejournal.com/893572.html) by [splix](http://archiveofourown.org/users/splix/pseuds/splix)

Серингапатам, 1799 год

Непереносимая вонь сражения густо текла через окно: едкий запах черного пороха, гари, пролившейся крови и тлена. В Серингапатаме все разлагалось быстро даже по меркам голодных стервятников, неторопливо круживших над побоищем и высматривающих, куда бы спикировать. Птицы знали, что набьют себе желудки скоро и наверняка. Однако вонь, крики раненых и клекот падальщиков не отвлекали Ричарда Шарпа от поедания ужина и любования свежей добычей — горстью драгоценных камней. Он уже отдал одну небольшую, но дивно красивую жемчужину за вечер с роскошной индийской красоткой, которая на совесть отмыла гостя в душистой воде и умастила ароматными маслами. Приятно было сознавать, что торговля процветает даже в такие смутные времена.

Доев баранину, тушеную в изумительном соусе с овощами, Шарп сделал большой глоток араки, удовлетворенно рыгнул и привалился к стене. Глаза слипались.  
— Ну, как барашек, Дик?..  
Шарп вскочил на ноги, схватившись за краденый меч и рассыпав при этом горсть камешков. Прищурился, вглядываясь в темноту, против которой слабый, дрожащий свет свечи был бессилен.  
— Кто там? Кто ты такой, к чертям собачьим? Выходи, а не то кишки выпущу!..  
Сердце застучало часто-часто: из черноты и впрямь выткалась темная фигура и шагнула к нему. Полчаса! Хреновы полчаса Шарп наслаждался едой и выпивкой, не подозревая, что за ним наблюдают!  
— И сколько времени ты там ошивался, а?  
— И на какой вопрос мне ответить сначала?  
— На оба, — нехорошо усмехнулся Шарп. — Но сперва сдвинься поближе к чертовой свечке, я хочу тебя видеть.

Пришелец шагнул в круг света. Бледное лицо обрамляла бородка, глаза недобро поблескивали. Фигуру скрадывало черное шерстяное пальто, напомнившее Шарпу о методистах, которые от души намозолили глаза молодому воришке в сиротском приюте. Эти милые божьи люди не чурались распускать кулаки. Шарп нахмурился:  
—А ну, руки вверх, ублюдок!  
— Повтори первый вопрос! — сверкнув улыбкой, пришелец воздел руки ладонями вперед. В неверном свете свечи они казались гладкими, будто полированными.  
— Кто ты такой? И кончай лыбиться, пока я у тебя с рожи улыбку-то не стер!  
—Да никто. Путник. Вор. Попрошайка. Чужак в чужом краю. Как и ты, впрочем».  
— Чем занят в Серингапатаме? — сощурился Шарп.  
Улыбка стала шире:  
— Как и ты, собираю добычу.  
Похлопав по карману, пришелец тут же снова поднял руку.  
Сукин сын слишком спокоен, решил Шарп. Чересчур спокоен для человека, которому приставили к горлу несколько вершков острой стали.  
— Добычу, значит? Давай поглядим. Выворачивай карманы!  
— Мою добычу нельзя пощупать. Но даже если бы и можно было — тебе она ни к чему. — Собеседник принялся немелодично напевать: — славы я не жажду, богатства не взыскую, я не претенциозен...  
— Заткнись! — Шарп очень не любил слов, которых не понимал. — Вот и проверим. А ну, выполняй, что велено!  
Пожав плечами, незнакомец послушно вывернул пустые карманы.  
Разочарованный Шарп сильнее прижал лезвие меча к шее незваного гостя:  
— Ну, и где же ты их спрятал? Неужто в заднице?  
— А это интересная мысль. Да не волнуйся, Дик, там тоже ничего нет. Везунчик! — снова нехорошо блеснул глазами незнакомец.  
Пора было кончать переговоры. Подступив ближе к незнакомцу, Шарп приставил к его горлу уже не лезвие, а острие меча:  
— А ну, слушай сюда, ублюдок хренов. Колись, откуда знаешь мое имя.  
Странный визитер потянулся к шарпову клинку — ногти у пришельца были черными и обломанными, — взялся за него, без особых усилий вывернул меч и отбросил прочь, не поранившись. После чего положил руку Шарпу на плечо, пригибая того к земле.  
Рука была горячая и давила точно наковальня. Шарп неожиданно обнаружил, что стоит на коленях и едва способен пошевелиться, безотрывно глядя в сияющие лазурью глаза незнакомца. В их синеве золотые искры кружились в причудливом танце. Шарп словно издалека услышал, как глухо звякнул об пол меч, но не нашел в себе сил потянуться за клинком.

— Я знаю о тебе все, Дик. Твоя мать была шлюхой с Кэт Лэйн, родила тебя в шестнадцать. Отец — кузнец, страшный как смертный грех, — хохотнул незнакомец, продолжая рассказывать подробности Шарпу на ухо. — Он обычно кончал слишком рано. Все твои вероятные полу-братцы и сестрички давно утекли в Лету по гладким ляжкам лондонских шлюх. Прикинь, ты единственный, кого он умудрился зачать! Я знаю, что ты вступил в ряды Овсяных Лепешек благодаря заботам Обадайи Хейксвилла. С ним лично я все еще не знаком, но рассчитываю вскорости заполучить в свой карман. Именно его заботами твоя спина напоминает вспаханное поле. А еще ты убил султана Типу и позаимствовал тот роскошный красный рубин, которым баловался с полчаса назад, — кончиками пальцев, кажущихся обжигающе горячими, он провел по скуле Шарпа. Вот чего я пока не понял, Дик, дружище... Почему я никак не могу заявить на тебя права так, как мне бы того хотелось? Ты не такой, как все эти говорящие обезьянки. У тебя все задатки падшей природы человеческой, но ты все ускользаешь и ускользаешь от меня. В чем же дело? Ты не молился лет эдак с пяти. Ты лжешь и берешь чужое, когда тебе нужно. Ты убивал, и не единожды. И все же Он приберегает тебя для какой-то надобности. Дик, дружище, тебе случайно Господь не являлся?  
— Я ни черта не понял, что ты мне тут наплел! Но знаешь что? Никто не смеет заявлять на меня права! — слова, казалось, изверглись откуда-то из подреберья. Противник был безумно силен, а мягкий, вкрадчивый голос обволакивал Шарпа подобно облачку опийного дыма. Тем не менее, вместо испуга он ощутил уверенность. — Никто.  
— Только не бейся об заклад, поставив при этом душу на кон, — незнакомец прижался к губам Шарпа в сладком как мед поцелуе, одновременно сжав его член прямо через штаны. Медленно, очень медленно он опустил Шарпа на раскатанный спальный мешок. Подранная красная куртка отправилась в угол следом за поношенными ботинками, следом полетели штаны и нательная сорочка, запачканная кровью. Ричард Шарп остался в чем мать родила.

Конечно, надо было дать отпор. Но не вышло. Губы незнакомца были такими нежными, такими теплыми и влажными, прикосновения его пальцев обжигали кожу все сильнее и сильнее, заставляли Шарпа вздрагивать и выгибаться, и хрипло вскрикивать, как будто не две руки, а сотня рук мучительно ласкали его, не один, а сотня ртов алкала его плоти. Наконец он окончательно сдался этим прикосновениям, застонав протяжно и низко и задрожав всем телом.

***  
Он проснулся под немигающим взглядом своего незваного гостя. В лунном свете, просачивающемся в окно, загорелая кожа казалась светлым мрамором.  
— Не думал, что ты задержишься. — Подобрав с пола сорочку, Шарп прикрыл наготу.  
—Ты хоть представляешь, что ты вытворил?  
Шарп непонимающе качнул головой:  
— Дал тебе отсосать, а что?  
Его случайный любовник рассмеялся:  
— Я не сближался ни с кем из вас... давным-давно. Поразительно, что ты выжил.  
— Да ладно, не так уж ты и крут, — фыркнул Шарп. — Помню я одну девушку в Шеффилде, так она...  
— Заткнись, — собеседник поднялся на ноги. — Твоя взяла – у меня нет на тебя прав. Пока. Кому-то кажется, что твою душу стоит спасти. Я в этом не уверен. Ты недалеко ушел от дикарей. Не понимаю, зачем… Я буду за тобой приглядывать. А сейчас разожми ладонь!  
Шарп неохотно послушался, и ему в руку вложили нечто твердое, заставив зажать непонятный предмет в кулаке. — Пораскинь мозгами на досуге. Я могу дать тебе богатство, власть и вдоволь удовольствий. Там, в другой армии, ты стал бы значительной фигурой, — незнакомец отступил к окну, окунувшись в лунный свет. — Но запомни — тогда ты будешь мой всецело. Телом и душой.  
Шарп нахмурился. Он взял королевский шиллинг и понимал, что значит принадлежать кому-то. С него хватит.  
— Нет уж, хренушки. И вообще, кто ты к дьяволу такой?  
Незнакомец усмехнулся:  
— В точку. Бывай, Дик. Как-нибудь встретимся.  
Луна скрылась за облаком, комната погрузилась во мрак. Раздался странный шум — точно дюжины крыльев захлопали за окном. Шарп неуверенно поднялся и качнулся к нему, но ноги не слушались. На улице было пусто.  
«Проклятая арака!» — потряс он головой. Теперь небось придется поболеть...

Луна снова показалась, и комнату залил призрачный свет. Шарп раскрыл кулак, в изумлении воззрившись на огромный бриллиант размером с воробьиное яйцо. Ошалев, он снова выглянул в дурно смердящую ночную мглу, но его личного демона и след простыл. Его демона. Демона Шарпа.


End file.
